The need for and nature of employee training is normally determined at defined points in their relationship with their employer such as, for example, at entry into the workforce, or at a periodic performance review. The training to be provided may be chosen by the employee from a fixed curriculum for the job they perform. In some cases, workers may be permitted to select training courses based on their personal interest or aspirations. Any recommendations or requirements for training related to skills needed to perform a particular job may be selected by their supervision based on their time in a particular position, a business need related to cross-training, or to enable movement or advancement of the worker into other positions.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.